


Tempting

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Tease," Hawke growled.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>"Don't - know what you mean," Anders panted. He arched his back and the fabric contoured to his ass - small and taut and far too tempting. Hawke adjusted his grip on the back of Anders' neck, feeling the mage's sharp whimper more than hearing it, and he brought his palm down. Hard. </i>
</p>
<p>Anders wears mage robes, Hawke <i>loves</i> it. Mindless short PWP about Hawke wrecking Anders' ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Anders/Justice mention, wasn't worth putting it in the pairing tag really but if you don't like that ~~are you lost~~ then just be aware, it's in there! Hawke/Justice gets more than a mention, but it's still background - this is pretty much a handers fic! If you _are_ here for OT3 sin though *vague gestures* I have more

Anders knew exactly what he was doing. Hawke had known from the moment he arrived in the Lowtown market and saw the mischievous glint in Anders' eyes as he'd turned, slowly, running his hands over the deep red fabric clinging to his hips. He'd grinned, and Isabela had glanced over with a snort at Hawke's sharp intake of breath. 

"Just robes," Anders said innocently, minutes later as they browsed the stalls. "Didn't expect you to like them so much."

The hour they spent there seemed to last forever. Every sway of Anders' hips swept the lightweight fabric over his skin, clinging like fluid to every ridge and line and curve. He bent over market stalls, glancing back at Hawke with a cheeky smirk and a lick of his lips before turning his attention to the herbs and potions he was pretending to examine so closely. 

Hawke thought he might die - or possibly shove Anders face-down over a crate, he hadn't decided. They were not  _just robes_. Anders could say what he liked about enchanted fabric or runes stitched into the hem. The garment might have been practical - and even plain - on another mage. On Anders it was a sin. It hung down almost to the floor, swirling around his feet with every step, cut to fit tight around his narrow waist, slender chest and strong, square shoulders. The neckline was high and collared, the sleeves long - the modesty only made it all the more enticing when Anders' movements left it clinging to his ass or thighs, highlighting every muscle. It left everything to the imagination, and nothing, and Hawke could not tear his gaze away. 

Finally it was over - a short walk to Hightown, a hurried stumble up the stairs, and Hawke had Anders where he wanted him: bent over the edge of the bed, legs spread, his flushed face pressed down hard into the sheets. 

"Tease," Hawke growled. 

"Don't - know what you mean," Anders panted. He arched his back and the fabric contoured to his ass - small and taut and far too tempting. Hawke adjusted his grip on the back of Anders' neck, feeling the mage's sharp whimper more than hearing it, and he brought his palm down. Hard. 

" _Oh..."_  Anders twisted his head to the side, straining to look back over his shoulder. He'd bitten his lip - Hawke could see the reddening marks in the skin - and his pupils were wide and dark. 

"You like that?" Hawke spanked him again, holding nothing back. 

"You -  _ah_  - know I do." Anders flinched on the next blow, rocked onto the balls of his feet by the stinging impact. Hawke's palm tingled from the strike, and he paused to squeeze and knead Anders’ tight, firm ass. Anders' whine was high and needy, and Hawke's cock throbbed in response. He wasn't going to draw this out - not for too long. 

"Don't move," Hawke said hoarsely. He released the back of Anders' neck and the mage tightened his fists in the bedsheets to hold himself steady. 

_Maker_ , Hawke couldn't tear his gaze away - not that he wanted to. Anders' spread legs had allowed the thin fabric to pool between them, dipping between the pert cheeks of his ass and contouring to the backs of his toned thighs. Hawke licked his lips, almost shaking with the intense flare of coiling arousal in his gut. He reached out and slid his hand up Anders' thigh, watching the fabric ripple under his fingers, and finally dropped to his knees with a groan and pressed his lips to fabric-covered flesh. 

"Now - who's teasing?" Anders panted. He moaned as Hawke kissed up his thigh and up onto his ass, teeth grazing through the robes as his kisses became more urgent. They were cut with low, eager growls, and at Anders' words Hawke couldn't resist biting down hard. Anders yelped, and Hawke chuckled. 

"You deserve it." He groaned, messy kisses leaving wet smears on the red cloth as he gripped Anders' thighs in each hand and spread him wider. He pressed his face into the cleft of Anders' ass with a rough moan, and wondered if Anders could feel how close his tongue was to his entrance as Hawke mouthed at the fabric. 

Hawke gathered the smooth fabric in his fingers, bunching it up around Anders' thighs and then higher - higher - until it was draped loosely across the curve of Anders' ass leaving him exposed. His cock was trapped beneath him, and Hawke could feel the subtle tensing of Anders' ass under his hands as the mage rutted helplessly against the bed. A sharp slap to the back of his thigh put a stop to that, and Hawke dug his nails into Anders' reddened ass to hold him still. 

"Nothing underneath," Hawke groaned. "I should have done this in the market. Had you bent over with my tongue in your ass the second you arrived."

"Fuck - oh  _fuck_ ," Anders gasped. 

"You'd like that?" Hawke swatted the back of Anders' thigh again, just hard enough to make him gasp and flinch beautifully. "Squirming, panting, me tongue-fucking you while everyone watches?"

"I'd settle for  _now_." Anders pushed back, and was stilled by Hawke's warning growl. 

"Let everyone hear the way you whimper when you take my cock?"

"Shit - Garrett  _please_..." His hips jerked, and Hawke let him - Maker, he looked so good when he was desperate. His thighs trembled and his ass tensed under Hawke's hands, firm and round and unbearably tempting. Hawke gave in - he swept his tongue down the cleft and plunged it into Anders' tight, clenching hole. 

Anders moaned - sharp and needy. Hawke's cock twitched at the sound and he grunted against warm flesh, feeling his saliva gathering on Anders' skin. His beard was soon wet with it, jaw tense as he fucked his tongue in deeper, full lips working against Anders' slick, loosening entrance. He curled and flicked his tongue and Anders whined breathlessly. Hawke pressed closer, gripped harder. It was tempting to stay there forever, face pressed against Anders' spread cheeks, tongue lapping and swirling inside him. He unlaced his trousers one-handed and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping urgently as his breath grew ragged. He traced the twitching ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, then thrust back in again, working his tongue until his jaw ached and a steady trickle of drool flowed over Anders' balls and dripped to the ground between Hawke's knees. 

Anders was panting - a shudder in every high, tight breath. Every time Hawke moaned or grunted - low, rough, and  _filthy_  - Anders' voice cracked into a bitten-off whine, or a broken whimper. He was coming undone at Hawke's touch - nails leaving crescents in the pale, freckled skin of his ass, rough beard reddening sensitive flesh, and Hawke's hot, eager tongue darting wetly into his hole. 

Hawke wondered if he could make Anders come just from this, but he wasn't patient enough to try. His cock was rigid against his palm, slick pre-come coating his skin, and his thighs shaking. Maker, he was close already - every soft, wet sound of his mouth on Anders' ass dragged him closer, and every one of Anders' moans seemed to coil in his gut, hot and tight. He pulled back long enough to spit onto Anders' loosened entrance - drawing another needy whine from his squirming lover - and to coat two fingers in saliva. 

"That - won't be - enough," Anders panted. 

"For how hard I'm going to fuck you?" Hawke chuckled. "Not even close." 

He slid one finger into Anders - wet, clenching heat that left him breathing harshly as he began to thrust. Reluctantly, Hawke released his cock to fumble through the bedside drawer, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of his finger teasing the spit-slicked entrance. The soft skin between Anders' cheeks glistened with saliva, sparse dark hair clinging to his wet flesh, and his flushed rim took Hawke's finger easily, slightly stretched around the single digit. 

Hawke's second finger joined the first - drawing a string of gasping half-words from Anders' lips as he arched and shuddered. His free hand found the vial of oil in the drawer – smooth, cool glass against his fingers. He rose to his feet, panting raggedly as he looked down at the flushed, panting, half-clothed man beneath him. 

The long robes were crumpled around his hips, exposing the red handprints on his ass and the indents of nails. He was going to bruise, and Hawke couldn't resist one more ringing slap as he withdrew his fingers. Anders jumped, letting out a shocked, raw cry. Hawke couldn't wait any longer - he slicked his cock, gripped Anders' hip bruisingly tight, and thrust into him with a ragged moan. 

"Ah- nngh..." Anders' voice cracked as Hawke's length slammed into him. "Maker,  _yes_."

"That - feel good?" Hawke stilled, his balls pressed against Anders' tight, hot entrance. The clenching heat around his cock felt unreal, and his hips twitched against the flushed flesh of Anders' ass. 

"Fuck yeah," Anders breathed. "You're - fuck, so thick, just give me a second..."

"I can manage a second," Hawke said with a breathless moan. 

He kneaded the firm muscle under his hands, biting his lip when Anders yelped and flinched. His cock twitched in the tight, slick grip of Anders' body, and he thought if Anders hadn't needed the pause, he'd have come in seconds. It was overwhelming - the sight of Anders' stretched rim around his thick shaft, the marks on his pale skin, and the way his flesh rippled when Hawke dug his thumbs into the softness just below his hips. And the sounds he made - Maker, they were too hot to be  _allowed_. Anders whimpered softly as he shifted, spreading his taut thighs wider. He groaned under his breath when Hawke's cock throbbed inside him, and his breath shook as he licked his lips and glanced back at Hawke over his shoulder. 

"Fuck me," Anders breathed. 

Hawke looked down between their bodies, panting raggedly as he rolled his hips. His cock was gleaming with oil and Anders' stretched, flushed rim was dripping with it, wrapped tight around the throbbing girth. Hawke grunted as he sank back into the tight, slick heat, and Anders whimpered, his breath shaking in every high, needy gasp. 

"Harder," he moaned. He twisted his hands in his own hair, shoulders shaking as Hawke's hips bucked again. "Yes -  _yes_..."

Hawke tightened his grip on Anders' ass, squeezing his fingers into pliant flesh as pinned Anders in place and began to pound into him. His hoarse gasps became rough grunts and his sweat-damp hair hung in his eyes. He watched the way Anders' ass rippled every time his hips snapped against it, and the smooth glide of his cock into his fucked-open hole. Anders' body was rocked by every thrust, his whimpers muffled against the sheets, the robe dampening with sweat. Hawke responded to the needy, raw sounds of Anders' moans - he slammed into him harder, balls slapping damp flesh and rough thrusts driving Anders' hips down into the mattress. 

Anders' cries grew more urgent. He squirmed in Hawke's grip, thrusting into the crumpled fabric beneath him, shaky whimpers coming with every obscene, wet slap of skin on skin. Hawke bit his lip until he tasted blood, fighting to hold back. His skin burned, and he felt as if every nerve was pulled taut, flickering with heat right on the edge of pain. He ached to let go, to fill Anders with his come and leave him dripping, gaping, thoroughly well-fucked. He braced one knee on the bed, shoving Anders forward as he deepened his thrusts and pounded into him, brutally hard, making the mage's yelp crack into a hoarse, shuddering gasp. 

"Come," Hawke growled. He kept his grip on Anders' ass one-handed, and slid the other up to pin him between the shoulder blades. Anders whimpered, and his ass tightened around Hawke's girth. "I - know you're close just...  _ugh,_  come for me. I want you -  _Maker I_... I want to hear you  _scream_." 

Anders slid one hand under his body, wriggling and straining until Hawke heard the sharp hitch in his breath as his fingertips reached his cock. The angle was awkward, but he didn't need much - he was already right on the edge of shattering, his eyes screwed shut, slack lips drooling on the bed as he choked on a scream. Hawke slammed his full length into him, rolling his hips to force himself deeper with a harsh grunt. Anders howled, his hips jerked, and his thighs trembled violently as he came with a broken cry of Hawke's name. 

"Fucking - gorgeous," Hawke panted.

His waistband bit into his thighs, and his shirt was drenched in sweat. He could feel the flush in his cheeks and the trickle of sweat from his brow - Anders had  _broken_  him - he always did. It was Anders who trembled and whimpered beneath him, Anders whose moans became shaky, cracked whines as Hawke continued to pound into him - but Hawke was the one who was helpless, utterly wrecked by Anders and his  _unreasonably_  perfect ass. 

"I'm..." he shuddered, biting his lip with a hoarse grunt, "so - close,  _fuck_. Where d'you want it?"

Anders moaned, staring back over his shoulder, lips parted and slick with saliva, whimpering brokenly as Hawke used his oversensitive, shaking body. His reply was incoherent, cracking into a scream when Hawke's full length slammed into him. 

"Come in my ass," he managed to gasp out. Another strangled yelp, and he arched his back to meet Hawke's thrusts. "Oh fuck -  _oh_  fuck  _please_..."

Anders' pleas unravelled what little control Hawke still had. His hand on Anders' back curled into a fist, crushing the red fabric in his grip as he hunched forward over the panting, writhing mage. His last jerky, uneven thrusts were viciously hard, plunging deep into Anders' slick, clenching hole and forcing a cracked scream from his trembling lips. Anders' skin flickered blue briefly, and Hawke snarled - loud, guttural, wavering into a helpless groan as his cock throbbed and pulsed, and he felt the wet heat of his come spill into Anders' ass. 

He collapsed against him, panting harshly. One hand still gripped Anders' ass bruisingly tight, but he ran the other through the tousled blond mass of Anders' hair and pressed an affectionate kiss to the back of his neck. 

"That - what you were after?" he panted. "Y'can admit it now - those fucking  _robes_  - you knew how good you looked."

"Not me." There was another flicker of blue, and Hawke felt the shiver of static humming in Anders' skin as Justice eased closer to the surface. 

Hawke pulled back, then flopped down onto the bed with a groan as Justice rolled onto his side. His face was expressionless - almost, at least, but Hawke knew him well enough to catch the flicker of amusement in his bright blue stare. 

"Anders' clothing varies in his dreams," Justice said. He ran his hands over the red fabric with a contented rumble. "I enjoy the shifts in texture when I walk the Fade with him - to have my hands on him and feel feathers, fur, silk, leather... it is fascinating. This garment is less so - but..." He trailed his hand over his hip, and tilted his head when Hawke's breath caught. "I know your desires - you are more drawn by sight than texture, and Anders in robes is a sight I knew you could not resist."

"You know me too well." Hawke grinned, and wrapped his arm around Justice's waist. "Teasing me like that - was that your idea too?"

"I enjoy control." Justice slid his fingers into Hawke's hair, a gentle touch that hinted at iron beneath, and his voice deepened to a growl. "And watching you lose yours."

"Unjust," Hawke grumbled, and Justice stifled his complaint with a kiss. 

 


End file.
